boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Niitoki
|image1 = KeiNiitoki_novel.png|Novel KeiNiitoki_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 新刻 敬 |kana = にいとき けい |rōmaji = Nītoki Kei |epithet = Miss President |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 17-18 |status = Alive |hair_color = Brown Black (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy Discipline Committee |occupation = Student Discipline Committee President |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |japanese_voice = Shino Shimoji (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 1|english_voice = Jill Harris }} Kei Niitoki (新刻 敬, Nītoki Kei) is a reoccuring character from the Boogiepop Series. She is the President of the Discipline Committee, and had a crush on Keiji Takeda, before being rejected. Appearance KeiNiitoki_design.png Despite her high-school age, Kei looks much younger than any of the other students. She is short, with short, wavy brown hair tied in two pigtails, and large brown eyes. She is shown wearing the white Shinyo Academy female sailor uniform, with the addition of the yellow Discipline Committee armband, which she holds around her left arm. In the anime, Kei has longer black hair, still tied in pigtails, and wears the female Shinyo Academy uniform, consisting of a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar, and a pale blue skirt, with the addition of the Disciplinary Committee armband, green this time, around her left arm. Personality Despite her childish appearance, Kei is a mature person, who is often thought of by others as someone to rely on, or as a "big sister" of sorts. Despite this, Kei isn't actually that happy about taking on everyone's troubles, but instead is simply the type of person who cannot say no to others, causing her to shoulder many people's unnecessary troubles. She also has an obsession with making things proper and neatly arranged, more instinctively than consciously. Even though she took the role of President of the Discipline Committee, she isn't particularly invested in the position, only attending meetings as a formality, and overlooking many of her friends who break the school's rules. She previously confessed her feelings to Keiji Takeda, but she was rejected as the boy was instead in love with Touka Miyashita. Even so, Kei demonstrated her maturity when she appeared to get over the situation quickly and continued to speak to her two schoolmates. However, although she didn't let it show on the outside, Kei actually did have some problems coping with her heartbreak, and also tried to avoid meeting Keiji without mentally preparing herself first. During the King of Distortion incident, her heart's anxieties manifested as Masami Saotome, who imprinted himself into her memory after he told her that he loved how strong her will was, during the fight with the Manticore. This moment remained in her heart, as she could tell he truly was in love with her at that moment, and was disturbed by the revelation that love could be harmful and evil. After confronting and getting over this side of her, which took the form of the King of Distortion, she finally had the strength to face Keiji, and overcome her heartbreak. Background Kei is a normal high-school student who once confessed her love to Keiji Takeda, but she was rejected. Story Boogiepop and Others Prelude Kei Niitoki introduces herself to the reader, and explains how none of the people involved in the following event ever managed to grasp the full picture of what happened. Chapter One: Romantic Warrior While walking to school, Keiji and Naoko Kamikishiro meet Kei at the school gate. Later, during the disciplinary committee meeting, Keiji hears Touka being called over to her classroom over the PA system, and unintentionally jerks in his seat, causing the teacher to notice him. After leaving the meeting, under the excuse of feeling dizzy, along with Niitoki, who said that she would escort him to the infirmary, the two have a confrontation, in which Niitoki admits that she likes him, before sprinting out of the infirmary. Keiji offers to walk Touka to the station, and the two leave the school. Waiting at the school's gate is Kei, along with the school's 'problem child', Nagi Kirima. Nagi offers to shake Touka's hand, and then the couple leaves. Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 2 Boogiepop Overdrive: The Piper Trivia *Kei's last name, Niitoki, is written with the characters for "new" and "time". *Kei's first name means "respect", perhaps referencing her respectable position as Discipline Committee President. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Third Civilization Characters